Camden Townhouse Raid
The Camden Townhouse Raid is a major event in the Modern Warfare reboot timeline. Background Following the siege of a Russian airfield by Commander Farah Karim's Urzikstan Liberation Force and CIA operative Alex, Captain Price acts on intelligence given to him by Sergeant Kyle Garrick and executes a raid on a townhouse in northern London. Kyle Garrick had previously been embedded with a CTSFO response team for the terrorist attack at Piccadilly Circus, London one day earlier. Garrick and his team had been tracking the Al-Qatala terrorist cell responsible for the attack, and had acquired information which Price's team uses to find the location of the terrorist's base of operations at a townhouse in Camden Town, UK. A task force of Special Air Service (SAS) Anti-terror Wing operatives including Price and Garrick is deployed to sweep the building for additional intel on operations conducted by The Wolf and Al-Qatala, as well as eliminate any hostile combatants inside. The Raid On October 27th, 2019, Captain Price (callsign Bravo 0-6), Sergeant Garrick (Bravo 2-6), and two other SAS soldiers (Alpha 1) are inserted into the area of operations via an armored truck. At 1:00 AM, the team of four exits the truck from the rear hatch to rendevous with three other SAS teams outside of the target building. Garrick uses boltcutters to cut the lock on a gate in a railside alley behind the target townhouse, allowing Price and Alpha 1 to pass through. Moving quietly to maintain stealth, they meet up with two more SAS soldiers in the alley (Alpha 2), who entered from the opposite side. All teams stack up on a wooden gate leading into the townhouse's rear garden. Alpha 2-1 unlatches the gate and pushes it open. Garrick and Price, as well Alpha teams 1 and 2, enter through the gate and move into the garden. Price and Alpha teams 1 and 2 stack up on the rear basement door of the townhouse. Meanwhile, another team of three (Alpha 4) stacks up on the side basement door. Garrick extends a collapsable ladder and hooks it up onto the ground floor's kitchen window. All teams then prepare for entry. As Garrick climbs up the ladder to the ground floor, Price uses his crowbar to break open the rear door and the Alpha teams follow the captain inside. Garrick reaches the ground floor and enters into the empty kitchen through the window. Price and Alpha 1-1 climb the stairs from the basement and join Garrick. Al-Qatala members are heard discussing the Picadilly Circus attacks in the next room, as well as concerns over their future goals. One of the female conspirators enters into the kitchen from the hall to prepare tea for the others, but is quickly detained and silenced by Alpha 1-1. Price flips down his NVGs and moves into the hallway to cover the stairs leading up to the first floor. Garrick enters the dining room where the discussions are taking place and eliminates the three remaining Al-Qatala members on that floor, with the commotion alerting more people upstairs. With the ground floor cleared, a new team of three (Alpha 3) enters the hallway through the front door, activate their NVGs, and stacks up on the stairs behind Price, with the exception of Alpha 3-1 who stays behind. Garrick takes up the rear position and the new team of four moves up towards the first floor. The Al-Qatala members upstairs are heard shouting and preparing for the SAS team's arrival. Upon arriving at the top of the stairs, the team splits up to clear multiple rooms at once. Alpha 3-2 enters an empty broom closet, while 3-3 opens the door to a bedroom. A terrorist inside the bedroom fires multiple shots at 3-3, but misses and is quickly killed by return-fire from the SAS soldier. 3-3 then proceeds to clear the attached bathroom. Garrick enters a second bedroom on that floor, where he encounters a male terrorist with a pistol using a woman as a human shield. Garrick kills the man, but the woman, now freed, attempts to grab a rifle on the bed. She is then also dispatched by Garrick. A third person is heard in the bedroom's attached bathroom. Upon opening the door, the man inside fires at the doorway with a shotgun, attempting to kill Garrick, but is eliminated soon after as well. Meanwhile, Price takes point to cover the stairs leading to the second floor before the team once again stacks up behind him. After reaching the second floor, the team splits up again. Price clears an empty bathroom at the end of the hall, while the 3-2 and 3-3 move to cover the stairs. While passing a closed door in the hallway, 3-2 is downed by terrorist gunfire through the door. 3-3 quickly moves 3-2 out of harm's way and Price orders Alpha 3-1 to come up from the ground floor. Garrick enters through the door into a living room, killing the assailant and another terrorist hiding inside. A third terrorist pops out of a door from the attached bedroom before being killed by Garrick as well. A baby on the floor above is then heard crying, possibly disturbed by the gunshots. As 3-3 tends to 3-2's wounds, Alpha 3-1 arrives from the ground floor to take their place and positions himself between Price and Garrick as they go up the stairs to the third floor as a team of three. As the team arrives on the third floor, more voices are heard. As well as the baby crying, a man and woman are heard arguing with each other inside one of the rooms. As 3-1 clears an empty closet, Price encourages Garrick to check his shots before he enters the occupied room. Upon entering, an unarmed woman and a baby are found in a nursery and secured, but the man is gone. When Garrick enters the attached bedroom, the man is seen peeking around a corner. When spotted, the man attempts to duck down behind the corner and crawl underneath a bed to ambush Garrick from below. The terrorist is quickly killed. With Alpha 3-1 again staying behind, Price leads Garrick back into the hall, where they both stack up on the stairs to the fourth and final floor. When Garrick reaches the top of the stairs, he encounters a locked metal door leading to the attic. Price uses his crowbar to break open the door before they both head inside. A lone woman in the attic throws her hands up in surrender, claiming the terrorists locked her inside, but backs away from Price and Garrick slowly. After disobeying multiple orders to stay still, the woman attempts to grab an explosive detonator on a table behind her, but is killed before she could do so. Garrick then seizes the detonator. With the building cleared of opposition, Price orders the team to commence site exploitation (SSE) and search the townhouse. Among various other pieces of intel, Price finds a laptop in the attic containing communications and evidence crucial to locating the Wolf. Aftermath The combined efforts of the SAS teams result in the extraction of a significant amount of intel from the townhouse's attic. The IP addresses from the laptop's communications are traced and analyzed to reveal nearby points of interest, eventually pinpointing the Wolf's location to a hospital in Rammaza, Urzikstan. Farah and Alex collaborate with the U.S. Marines to assault the hospital, which has been taken under siege by the terrorist group. Category:Conflicts